One Good Year Or Something Like It
by angeleyes2838
Summary: Their past's a hidden secret, but their longing for each other: blatantly obvious - even from the very start. Nikki discovers the truth behind Mike and Kate's history, and she and Bomber make it their quest to get the two officers to admit their feelings.
1. Prologue: So the Fun Begins

**Author's Note:**_ Four things you need to know before you start reading:_

_First of all: this is a series fic of loosely connected oneshots, based on the life of some real life MK (literally – but they're not navy... Still in some branch of the defence though scarily enough ;)) However, I'm not naming names – person/people know(s) who they are, and I __**do**_ _have their permission to fic their life._

_Secondly: the ending of this story, basically depends on whether or not my other favourite MK couple stay together or break it off... Although, because this is __fictional__ MK, I might just tweak the ending... ;D_

_Thirdly: Please give me back some feedback on this. I'd really appreciate hearing all your thoughts about this fanfic._

_Fourthly: The chapters are only going to be short – a little under a thousand, over maybe, and rarely reaching the two thousand/three thousand plus mark. This is because a) it's time consuming to write (and I have school commitments to think about as well) and b) it would be drawing everything out a little too much. I'm going basic on all the conversation/descriptions because the real thing would be novel sized._

**One Good Year (Or Something like It)**_  
`Prologue: So the Fun Begins_

It started with a cliché:

An exchanging of 'hellos'–

"_Hi."_

"_Hey."_

– a mentioning of names–

"_I'm Kate."_

"_Mike."_

–and ended with a shake of the hands and one final look over the shoulder, she walking back to her desk, and he going back to the front of the lecture hall.

---

The friendship goes like this:

A scribbling of notes–

"_See you after class."_

"_By the beach, like usual."_

–a few unexpected departures–

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Goodbye..."_

–and a re-meeting some five years later–

"_Mike."_

"_Kate."_

"_I thought–"_

"– _I'd never see you again."_

---

"So basically: you and Mike are made for each other, but can't be together because some guy in the navy made the rule about fraternization?" Nikki's eyes were wide with questions. She couldn't believe it. Mike and Kate? The boss and the executive officer? _No. Seriously? Duh, they've only been flirting with each other for three years._

"We're just good friends Nik; nothing could ever go on between us." _Liar, liar, pants on fire._ "It'd be too weird."_ It's already too weird._ "And besides... he's got a girlfriend."

"You mean that clingy brunette woman at the wharf each time we dock? _That_'s his girlfriend? Sheesh, Mike; I thought you could do better than _that_."

"Nikki." Her name was a warning, although the tone used was laced with humour.

"What? I'm only being honest Kate," she grinned, picking up a magazine sitting on the table and flipping through it. "Seriously, she's like... indescribable – _not_ in that way," she added, catching Kate's smirk.

"Hmm, it is hard to put words to someone you can hardly _see,_ Nik," Kate replied, only half registering what she was saying as the man they had previously been chatting about walked into the wardroom.

"Hi, Sir!" Nikki cried, a little _too_ enthusiastically.

"Uh, hi Nav," he replied with a frown. Half smiling at Kate, he sent her a silent question – their own little secret way of communicating without words. Her reply was a slight shrug of the shoulders and a dramatic roll of the eyes.

Mike laughed, catching the attention of Nikki who had returned back to her magazine briefly after saying hello. She raised an eyebrow at him, her smile turning sly as she noticed his attention to Kate. Grinning, she gave her excuses and left the two officers in private, quickly taking a right into the galley to relate to Bomber what she had just witnessed.


	2. Chapter 1: ENTER: The Interrogating Duo

**Author's Note: **_Please remember that this fic's chapters __are__ connected, but they're set days, weeks, even months apart. This particular chapter is set a few days after the prologue which can be read here._

_Please enjoy this chapter and review before you leave ;D_

**One Good Year (Or Something like It)**_  
`Chapter 1: ENTER: The Interrogating Duo_

"Kate, can I ask you a question?"

The older of the two women brought her gaze up from the cup full of coffee in front of her. She gave a shrug. "Since when did you ask me permission to ask a question? You usually don't think about it and just ask away."

Nikki snorted. "And since when did you ask why I would ask permission to ask you a question?"

Kate shook her head in amusement; conversations didn't usually start out like this. "I'm not even going to ask you to repeat that. What did you want to ask?"

"Oh, just a few things..." Her voice tapered off, as if leaving it open to be finished by someone else.

"A _few_ things?" Kate raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Did I miss anything?" Bomber's voice drifted over to them, her face soon appearing from behind the crowd of people. Her expression was eager, if somewhat expecting.

"Have you started asking yet?" She looked at Nikki, sitting down in the spare chair beside her.

Nikki shook her head, a small smirk gracing her lips. Kate's eyes widened at Bec's words. "Uh, should I be worried?" She leaned back in her seat, slowly drawing away from the table.

"There's no need to worry X; we just wanna talk," Bec answered, waving over the waitress and ordering a coffee: black, extra strong with three sugars, just the way she liked it.

"Is that all for today Miss?" the waitress asked, giving her a warm smile. She was young; red hair, blue eyes – just starting out.

"Um... yeah, could I also get three meat pies another two coffees, both white, but one with four sugars and the other with three? Thanks."

"Be back with your order in a few minutes." Bec nodded, turning back to Nikki and Kate.

"Are you going to eat all of that by yourself?" Kate asked, slightly appalled at just how much food the chef had ordered. "I know you work with a lot of food, but do you really have to eat that much as well?"

"Kate, as if I'm going to eat all that! No, the extra coffees are for you and Nik, and so are the pies."

"Oh."

"Anyway... Kate..." Nikki set down her coffee mug, and leaned back in her chair casually. "I was going through a few papers, and I found this." She pulled out a piece of paper, folded down the middle and over again; signed with a single name: _Michael_.

"Where did you get that?" Surprise and anger laced her tone, along with something none of them had expected: anxiousness and affection.

"Nikki told you Kate," Bec answered. "She found it amongst a few papers."

"That doesn't mean she couldn't have been snooping around my personal affects," Kate snapped back, feeling herself become more flushed with each word that left her mouth.

"It was among all the paperwork a certain captain is making you do," Nikki replied, feeling the need to defend herself. She didn't like being accused of snooping, and now, was no exception.

"Somehow, I don't believe you Nik."

Nikki shrugged. "Believe what you may Kate, but I wasn't snooping around when I found it."

Kate raised an eyebrow, leaning forward slightly. "What is it that you want?"

"Answers to our questions," Bec replied casually, with a lift of the shoulder and an upturn of her lip.

"It's an interrogation." She almost groaned, resisting the temptation to hit herself. She knew that Nikki and Bec were a powerful duo, especially when it came to getting the gossip on someone's love life.

"Don't take it that way Kate." Bec and Nikki shared a knowing smile, exchanging a few a quiet words before continuing.

"Ready?" Nikki asked.

"No, and I doubt I'll ever be..."

"First question," Bec started, gesturing to the piece of paper. It lay on the table, indicating an invisible line between Kate and the interrogating duo. "Is this the same Michael that we all know to be our charming captain: _Michael 'Mike' Flynn_?"

Kate rolled her eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously? You two already know the answer to that question."

Nikki shrugged. "We just wanted to make sure. You never know; there _are_ a lot of Michaels in the world. There's a very small (but unrealistic) chance that it could've been one of the other thousand."

"Well, it's not," she replied, sipping her coffee. "Is that all? Or will you be blackmailing me a little more?"

"It's not blackmailing, Kate," Bec stated. "We're just... trying to figure out your history." She smiled carefully, knowing that the tight going XO wasn't buying a word she just said.

Said XO groaned. "How long will it take?"

The two women shrugged, roughly estimating an hour or two. Kate only sighed in response; knowing what would happen if she didn't acquiesce to their request. Sitting back gingerly, she crossed her arms over her chest and set her jaw, waiting for the questions that were bound to start at any moment.

"Great!" Bec cried, a wide grin settling on her face. "Second question then: When did you first meet him?"

"You realise that what we're discussing is fraternisation?" Kate asked. Nikki and Bec only shrugged their shoulders, replying that no-one would find out. This was a sign for Kate to answer the chef's question, "April 15th."

"Would you like to elaborate on that?" Nikki pushed.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled sweetly, downing the last of her coffee.

"Here you go." The waitress set down three steaming cups of coffee – one black, two white – and three plates of meat pies, sets of knives and forks sitting beside them. "Sorry for the wait, is there anything else I can get you?"

Bec looked at Nikki and Kate, a silent question passed between them. They shook their heads and she looked up to smile at the waitress. "No, we're all good now."

The waitress nodded, before turning on her heel and attending to another diner. Bec turned. "So where were we?"

Nikki took a bite of her pie, thinking for a minute before swallowing and answering, "Kate's not going into details about how they met, so we need to ask another question."

"It's your turn to ask then."

"I just asked a question."

"What did you ask?" She frowned; she didn't remember Nikki asking Kate a question.

Kate watched on amused as Nikki and Bec argued over whether or not Nikki had asked a question. Two minutes later, the fighting ceased, and the two brunettes came to the conclusion that Nikki would ask the next question anyway.

"Okay, next question, since you're not elaborating: _where _did you meet?"

"We met at a lecture – he was teaching my class about something I don't remember," Kate said, reaching to pick up her new cup.

Nikki started at the words 'lecture' and 'teaching'. "He was your teacher?" she gaped. "Isn't that illegal?"

Kate gave her a knowing smile.

"How unromantic," Bomber replied, laughter filling her tone. "How long ago did you meet the CO?" she continued.

"Roughly seven years ago." Kate smirked as she watched their mouths open slightly. "But we fell out of contact about a month or so afterwards, and it wasn't until two years ago that we saw each other again."

"That's a very short _non_-relationship," commented Nikki, Bec nodding in agreement.

Kate laughed. "We weren't _together_. We were _just_ friends." She paused before continuing, her voice becoming quieter and her tone softer, "I think it was the first time I felt truly happy, and didn't really care about the future."

"Nikki told me that you took over the position of XO two years ago. When you got over the shock of seeing him again, did you find that he'd changed?"

Picking up her meat pie, Kate took a bite, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing and taking another. "Yeah, I'd say he'd changed. He's matured a little more, but still the same damn heroic flirt I knew seven years ago. He's calmed down now though."

"How did you two meet again?" Nikki went on.

"A chance meeting."

"You're not going to go on are you?"

She shook her head, smirking at their expressions. Bec shrugged, knowing that getting long answers from this woman would be a challenge. "What were your first impressions of him?"

Kate laughed. "You two are never going to stop..." She sighed, thinking her answer over. "I thought he was the biggest flirt I'd ever seen."

Nikki and Bec laughed. "Want to say something?" Kate asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, it's just hard to imagine the captain flirting so much," Nikki laughed. "I've only ever seen Mike flirt with two women in the time that I've known him, so I could hardly let him claim 'biggest flirt' to his name."

"_Only_ two women?"

Nikki nodded, leaning back, a smug smile on her face. "And one of them is _you_."

"You do see him every day," Bec stated, "And with the history that you two have, you could hardly blame the guy for flirting."

"Though the Navy would," Kate pointed out.

"So?"

"We'd get kicked out."

"_We_?"

Kate cringed. Nikki always had an ear for small details.

"Even though the CO is the one initiating the flirting – and therefore making it one sided – we would both be at fault," she answered, "Him for initiating it, and me for allowing it."

"Ah, but there's a mistake in your words," Bec replied, sharing a smile with Nikki. "You said that the flirting was one sided, but it isn't."

She raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding where the chef was coming from.

"Where are you going with that?"

"Isn't it obvious Kate?" Nikki asked, her tone indicating just a little sarcasm.

"What's obvious?"

The two other women looked at their executive officer pointedly. Each raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Sometimes the woman could be described as incredibly thick-headed – though no-one would ever tell her _that _littlefact to her face... Honestly, some things had to be given cold to her.

"Kate," Nikki began, "We _know_ that you flirt with the captain too. The not so subtle flirting and tension between you two is just a _tad_ obvious to the crew."

Kate set her jaw, giving both Nikki and Bec a long cold stare. Feeling her eyes flutter in defeat, she left her façade slip and sighed. "_Fine._"

The duo grinned in triumph, _finally_ getting some sort of admittance from their 'oh so tough' XO.

"_What_ exactly is it that you want?"

Bec smirked, leaning a little closer to the table. Nikki followed suit, and soon Kate was being stared down (though it was more up) by two very eager young women.

"Do you _love_ him?" Bec asked, mischief running through her eyes and tone.

Both women visibly held their breath, waiting for the next words to be said. It was a few moments of silence before finally, Kate's strong exterior cracked, and her other side's soft voice replied,

"Yeah, I think I might."


	3. Chapter 2: ENTER: The Exgirlfriend

**Well, I finally updated, and it took me long enough. My apologies for neglecting this fic, but I promise to play it nice and update more regularly now that summer holidays are almost here. So, keeping this author's note short, here is the second chapter for One Good Year (Or Something Like It). Take note that this chapter is set a few weeks after the events of the first chapter. **

**

* * *

**

"What is _she_ doing back here?" Kate asked through gritted teeth. She wasn't normally one to be rude towards other people, but she made special allowances for this particular person.

"Kate, you can't be rude to her," Mike replied, smiling as the person drew nearer.

"So? I have a reason to not like her."

"Enlighten me," he said, smirking as she glared up at him.

"Mike!" the person approaching them cried, half walking and half jogging the final few metres to wrap her arms around his neck and press a kiss to his cheek.

Kate stood still as the woman embraced the man beside her, not allowing herself to say, nor do anything in case her manners went wayward and dropped off the edge of a cliff. Finally getting enough of the sight beside her, she hauled in her pride and extended a hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Ursula," she forced out, catching Mike's pleading look to play it nice.

"Likewise," the other blonde replied, shaking Kate's extended hand briefly before returning her attention to Mike.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Mike," she drawled, causing Kate to flinch. "I'm surprised you're still single! I don't see a girlfriend or anyone–" Her eyes flitted past Kate as she observed the lack of people at the wharf. "–Have you been waiting for me these past two years?" she added, smiling.

Mike returned her smile awkwardly. "Uh..." He caught Kate's glance, but she only rolled her eyes and continued to stare off into the distance. _Absolutely no help at all_. He looked back down at Ursula, sighing. "Honestly? No, I haven't. I've moved on with my life Ursula, and... Maybe you should too. It's great that you've been released from witness protection, and it's nice to see you again, but I have a girlfriend now and we're happy. _I'm_ happy."

Ursula sniffed a little, stepping back from the two officers standing side by side. "Who's your girlfriend then – if you don't mind me asking?"

A short silence drifted between the three people, before Kate stepped forward and announced her position. Ursula subtly raised an eyebrow, a questioning look on her features.

"Isn't there a rule about fraternising with crew members?" she asked, her tone accusing yet somewhat laughing.

"I've been transferred to NavCom," Kate answered steadily, holding the other woman's gaze. "So technically, we aren't shipmates anymore."

Mike smiled hesitantly, knowing full well that that little fact was most definitely _not_ true. They weren't together. He knew that Kate would do anything to keep them out of trouble – but if it shut his ex up... "Well, um, I'll take you back to your hotel then. Kate, do you mind?" he added, turning to his X.

"Not at all," she smiled. "I'll see you at the pub when you're done."

"Okay Kate," he dismissed, giving her a small, apologetic smile. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Sir." Then turning her back on them, she headed in the direction of the overly frequented pub. Locating Nikki at the bar (Bomber had been scheduled on watch), she took up the seat beside her and ordered a glass of red.

"So who was he waiting for?" Nikki asked once the bartender had delivered Kate's drink.

The blonde officer rolled her eyes, taking a sip of the liquid. "Take a wild guess."

"I don't know..." Nikki took a moment to think, running over names before discarding each one of them. Having come to the end of her 'possible people' list, she shook her head in defeat. "I can't think of anyone. Who was it?"

"Ursula Morrell," Kate replied bluntly, taking note of her friend's blank expression.

"No," Nikki finally bit out.

"Yep."

"I thought she was in witness protection!" she cried incredulously. "When did she get out?"

"I think it might've been today," Kate replied. "She met us at the wharf. Well, she didn't 'meet' us per se, she more or less came running down and threw herself into Mike's arms," she laughed.

"And you're _fine_ with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? We're not _together_ Nik. I'm not exactly entitled to being jealous," she added, smiling at the expression she got.

"You and Mike _are_ together," Nikki argued stubbornly. "In theory," she added, earning a laugh from the blonde beside her. "But it doesn't matter!"

"You and I both know that is a very poor argument."

"You and Mike _will_ get together!" she cried, believing her own statement despite the (very few) doubts that she had. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but you and Mike _will_ be together... One day."

"Just like you and ET?" Kate asked casually, averting her gaze to watch the rest of Hammersley's crew chugging down on beer, Nikki's intended among them.

The navigator blushed deeply, removing her gaze from the pack of sailors to look down into her glass of wine.

"Now who's the one embarrassed?" Kate laughed.

"Shut up," the brunette retorted, downing the last of her wine and waving the bartender over to get her another.

Kate only laughed harder, smiling into her glass as she took a sip. "Now you know how _I_ feel."


	4. Chapter 3: Cocky Me, Always Right

**Well aren't you just proud of me? I updated again :D Note that this chapter is set a few weeks after Ursula comes back from the dead.**

* * *

It was an odd feeling that Kate felt as she walked the familiar path back down to the Hammersley. The feeling wasn't quite anxiousness, but nerves were definitely involved in there somewhere. Biting her lip in thought, she almost walked into her captain, though his sudden grasp on her waist woke her incredibly quickly.

"Sir!" she cried in surprise. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"I only caught you Kate," he chuckled, releasing his hold on her.

They each took a step back, increasing the gap between them. Kate looked down shyly, finding more interest in how well polished their shoes were. Mike ventured to find an opportunity to ask how she was after her week of shore leave.

"Um–" He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, clasping his hands behind his back like a shy schoolboy asking a girl on a date. "Uh, how was your shore leave... Kate?"

She looked up at his use of her name. Blushing when she caught his warm gaze, she opened her mouth to speak, "It was good."

"Did you get up to anything?" he pressed, taking the initiative and continuing their walk back to Hammersley.

Kate raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless answered, "I did some paperwork, caught up on a good book... Spent a few days with a good friend." She smiled, catching the smallest amount of jealousy in his blue eyes.

"It sounds like you had a good week," he replied, casting his gaze toward the calm water.

"What about you, Sir? What did you get up to on shore leave?"

"Same as you: paperwork, book; I spent a few days on my boat too, with a friend," he added with a smirk. At least he wasn't the only one jealous.

Kate laughed. "I find it funny that you keep finding ways to get back on the water. You do realise that the whole point of shore leave is to stay on _shore_; it's not an excuse to spend more time at sea."

"We were docked in port," he snorted, defending his love of spending time at sea.

"Somehow I don't exactly believe you."

"You never do when it comes to these issues."

She gave him a small smile, before saluting as they crossed the gangway. Not waiting for him, she made her way through the ship's corridors and found herself in the galley. It was no surprise of course that both Nikki and Bomber were in there waiting for her.

"Hi Kate," Nikki grinned, leaning casually against the bench top.

"Hey Kate," Bomber smiled, winking at her companion before going back to sharpening her knives.

Kate drew her eyes away from the chef's current occupation and settled her gaze on the coffee. It was a little worrying that Bomber had chosen to occupy herself with sharpening knives instead of doing something else. It made her think she was sharpening them for the use of threatening Kate if she didn't say something they liked.

"So..." Nikki began, none too casually. "How was shore leave...?"

Kate looked up in surprise (though she knew it was coming). Looking to Bec (who had since finished sharpening and had now started preparing lunch), and then back to the navigator, she drew a weary breath.

"It was fine," she replied, taking out a mug and making herself a coffee.

"_Just _fine?" Bomber continued, raising an eyebrow.

Kate frowned. It wasn't like she was going to spill what had happened during her shore leave. It wasn't _that_ interesting was it? "Yeah, just fine. Why are you asking?"

"Well, considering there's a small secretive smile on your face," answered Nikki, "we could be forgiven for not believing you."

"So what's got you in such a good mood?" Bomber asked.

She bit her lip distractedly, pouring water into her mug before topping it with milk. Each movement she made was followed by the navigator and chef, waiting patiently for the answer they knew was coming. Leaning against a bench top on the opposite end of the galley, she spoke into her cup, thus answering their queries.

"Mike and I are... together." She looked up quickly to gorge their reactions. Both pairs of eyes were wide in surprise; their mouths had dropped open an inch or so and whatever they were doing had been forgotten the instant the words had left her mouth.

"OHMYGOD! I was right!" Nikki cried suddenly, surprising Kate who choked on her coffee.

"Are you alright?" Bomber asked swiftly, stepping towards the officer with urgency.

Kate nodded her head firmly, placing her mug on the counter beside her. "Y-Yea-Yeah, I'm fine," she coughed, quickly covering her mouth with a hand.

"If you're sure..."

"I am."

Bomber returned to prepping the crew's lunch, whilst Kate picked up her mug and took a quick sip. Eyeing Nikki from her position near the exit, she asked, "What is it?"

Nikki smiled sheepishly. "When did it happen?"

"During shore leave," she answered, leaving out any details that the interrogating duo wanted to know. If they wanted to know the details, they'd have to ask it out loud, otherwise she would say nada.

"When did you and Mike make it official? Exact day," Nikki added, knowing Kate's demand of detail to answer any of the questions fully.

"Wednesday."

"And _how_?" Bomber asked, joining the conversation. "I mean, was there an exchanging of words or something? Or did you two just go, 'Yep, we're together now' and call it a day?"

"He asked me to help him out with paperwork – he was staying on his yacht – and so I went around, and sort of never left..." She smiled at the memory, blushing when she caught their eager looks. Continuing she added, "He just asked if I wanted to stay because it was getting late when we finished; one thing led to another and now here we are: an _un_official couple."

Nikki and Bomber smiled, returning to their previous occupations. Kate raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Interrogation over I take it?"

"Not yet Katie," the navigator replied with a smile.


	5. Chapter 4: Exchanging Confidences

**Author's Note: **Set a few weeks after the previous chapter.

* * *

"I know I shouldn't look into it too much, but I can't help but get this feeling that there's something _more_ than this casual friendship that Mike claims that they have."

Nikki looked into her wine glass thoughtfully, her index finger running circles around the rim. "Maybe he's telling the truth. They could just be friends; and besides, he has _you_. He would never do anything to hurt you. He loves you too much."

"I don't know Nik..." Kate bit down on her lip softly. "What if—"

"What if, what if. You're wrong Kate," Nikki insisted. "There's nothing going on between them. And if there is, I'll probably do something violent to him." She laughed, sighing as the fit subsided. "I assure you Kate, there's nothing going on between them. You have my vote of confidence. Mike loves you too much."

"He doesn't love me."

"Pfft. And how do you know? Hmm?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly; waiting for the answer she knew was never going to come. "He loves you; there's no denying it."

"Nikki, she's gives Mike _massages_." The look on the brunette's face said it all and Kate began to sink lower into the couch, suddenly extremely depressed.

"That's... disgusting."

Kate snorted. "Call it what you may, he's still allowing Ursula—" She bit out the name, her jaw tensing as she spoke, "—to give him back massages."

"She's probably forcing him into it you know – scary ex-girlfriend guilt-ing taken ex-boyfriend into things."

There was a moment of silence, before Kate brought her wine glass to her lips and downed the last of its contents in a single gulp. "I sure hope you're right, Nikki, because if you're not, you will be the first person I'll turn to."


	6. Chapter 5: EXIT: The Exgirlfriend

Nikki was whistling when Kate found her. She was in the wardroom reading a magazine, her eyes roaming left to right as she took in the words before her.

"Having fun there, Nik?"

"I've never read anything more interesting," the navigator responded.

"What is it?"

Nikki raised an eyebrow, risking a glance at Kate before returning to her spot on the page. There were a few moments of silence, and then, "It's ironic really."

The comment piqued Kate's interest. "What is? The article you're reading?"

"Yeah." She gave Kate a sideways look. "It's about this woman who seems to be living a life parallel to that of some character in a television show. You see, there's this guy, Mark, who's a cop. Her friends _knew_ that they liked each other but were too scared to do anything about it. All of a sudden, as if it were an epiphany, they get together. The irony is: there's an ex-girlfriend, Melissa, who wants to get back together with Mark. Remind you of anyone?"

Kate stared at her friend blankly. "You really can't expect me to believe that can you?"

"You shouldn't be such a sceptic, Katie. Take a look for yourself." She put the magazine on the table and slid it over to Kate. She took one glance at the title and cringed. _My Parallel Life_. It was almost a nightmare come true. Kate pushed the magazine back.

"Did she get her happy ending?"

Nikki winked. "They're engaged with a baby on the way."

Kate gave her a hardened stare. "Don't get too cocky about this Nik. Mike and I have barely started seeing each other _un_officially, and the fact that we're both still on the same ship won't continue to help that situation. Whether you like it or not, we are still shipmates, serving as the captain and executive on a ship in the Royal Australian Navy where something like fraternisation is completely frowned upon. As much as we would both like the opportunity to explore our relationship _officially_ I can't see that happening unless one of us decides to dock out and take a shore posting or get posted to another ship. And unfortunately for us _and_ you, Nikki, we're too ambitious, too damn stubborn and like being on Hammersley too much to let it go just yet."

The navigator bit her lip softly, watching the older woman sigh in defeat and slump back in her seat. She watched as she ran a hand through her blonde hair, loosening a few strands that were already on the verge of falling from the ponytail. Kate raised her gaze, meeting Nikki's wide blue eyes.

Continuing, Kate let out another sigh. "I'm sorry, Nik. I'm just... tired from being on watch, and upset that Ursula is still around. I'm not really in the mood for anything at the moment. I think I might go catch up on some sleep," she added as an afterthought, moving towards the door and throwing her friend a smile of thanks. "I'll see you later, Nik."

"Hey, Nav?"

Mike popped his head through the wardroom door, searching for a familiar pair of green eyes, but finding blue instead.

"Sir?" The usually perky navigator looked a little down, though it wasn't entirely obvious. It was in her posture – the slight hunch in her shoulders, and in the way her tone sounded a little chocked. "What can I help you with?"

"Have you seen the X? I just went up to the bridge to check, but it seems that I just missed her."

"Uh, yeah... She was just in here..."

Mike raised an eyebrow, waiting for the continuance to the response she gave. It never came, and he began to prod. "Where is she Nav?"

"She said she was going to catch up on sleep, Sir."

"Thanks, Nav."

Mike knocked cautiously on the female officers' cabin door. He knew how Kate was about being disturbed when she was sleeping; but keeping in mind that they were on the ship and that she would be on her best behaviour, he took a chance. There was a murmur from within that sounded like a 'Come in' – though he couldn't be sure – and he moved to step inside.

Kate was lying on her stomach, face down on her pillow, the blanket drawn up to cover everything except her head. Inching further into the cabin, Mike shut the door behind him and took up residence in the chair provided. Swallowing at the sight before him, he took a moment to contain his thoughts before proceeding.

The silence was drawn out, and when Kate heard not a sound from Mike in the minutes that he had appeared, she slowly turned her head to peek at whether or not he had died or fallen asleep. "Hi," she murmured, prodding him from his reverie.

"Hi yourself," he replied, drawing his attention back to acknowledge her greeting. "Are you okay?"

"I _was_ sleeping, but it seems that I'm awake. You know how I am when I'm _not_ sleeping." Mike cringed at the past memory. "What do you want, Mike?"

"I was going to wait until next shore leave, but I thought I should tell you as soon as possible," he began. Kate blinked at his words, moving from under her protective covers to lean up on one elbow and rub her eyes.

"Tell me what?"

"Ursula's leaving." Kate continued to stare at him through bleary eyes. "She's going on that holiday she's been planning on going on for the past couple years. She left earlier this morning."

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say to that."

"Kate, look... I know you've been upset about the amount of time that I've been spending with Ursula, but she's so... full on, that it's almost hard to say no. I still consider her a friend, despite our history together, and I was just being obliging by spending time with her."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "_Almost_ hard to say no? Obliging? Seriously?" She gave him a cold glare, and he resisted the urge to retreat in his seat. "Mike, you had the option of saying 'no' and yet you said 'yes' even though you know how _I_ would feel about it. To say you were being obliging is putting it mildly. She gave you _massages_, Mike. No female like Ursula gives you massages and expects to be _just_ your friend."

"Kate..."

"No, Mike, _listen_. I'm tired of having to watch you become conflicted with your feelings. It's her or me. Choose her and you can catch the next flight out of Cairns to wherever she's going. I'll get a transfer to a frigate and you will never have to see me again. Choose me, and..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I don't know... Choose me, and... I'll offer you the world, as cliché as it sounds."

Mike felt his mouth fall open at her words, and he moved to kneel beside the rack, his face inches from Kate's. He smiled at her softly, his cheeky boyish grin causing an array of butterflies to set flight in her stomach.

"Kate, you never had to offer me the world." He leant in to kiss her softly. "You already gave it to me."

* * *

**Thank you kindly to everyone who commented on the previous chapter. All your reviews made me smile, so I hope that you all can grant me another one with another kind review :D Expect the next chapter to up in a couple of days.**


	7. Chapter 6: Maybe, Maybe Not

Her stomach had been unsettled for almost three days straight now. She hadn't been able to keep anything down, with most of her time spent leaning over the toilet bowl, praying for it to be over. Three straight days, all she had done was throw up, sleep and freak out over the inconvenience. Then again, there was that other thing she had found time to worry about in between her trips to the bathroom and her bed...

"Nik..."

Nikki hit pause on the DVD remote, and pulled her attention away from the television screen to look at Kate. The expression she wore was unreadable, but from the way she had said her name, she knew that something was definitely up.

"What is it Kate? Is something wrong?" Her eyes widened. "Oh my God, did you and Mike break up?"

"What? No! No... Its—"

"Oh, thank God. For a minute there you had we worried." Nikki smiled contently for a moment, before asking again, if something was wrong.

"Yeah... um... Nik... I don't know how to say this, so..." Kate began to fiddle with the tassel attached to the cushion she'd been leaning against.

"Just spit it out Kate. I'm sure that whatever it is, we can sort it all out."

Kate bit her lip. "I think I might be pregnant."

"What?" Nikki jumped, her hands going to her mouth to muffle the squeal of excitement that erupted. "Oh my God! Are you serious?" She squealed again, her eyes bright, her complexion glowing, and her wide grin showing off her pearly whites. "Are you positive? Do you know? When did this happen?"

The rush of questions fell on deaf ears, and all Kate could do was roll her eyes and bury her face in the cushion. The hand on her shoulder did nothing to quell the dull ache beginning to manifest at her temples, nor the storm that had taken up residence in her stomach.

"Have you told Mike?"

"Told him that I think I might be pregnant?" She shook her head. "I don't think that I can."

"You need to tell him Kate. He needs to know, even if it turns out that you're not pregnant. He should know."

They were both on the couch: Mike resting against the cushion with his feet propped up on the coffee table, and Kate's length taking up the rest of the love seat, her head resting on her lover's lap. Her fingers played aimlessly with the hem of his shirt, while Mike's shifted through her blonde hair.

"What's on your mind, Kate?" Mike asked, moments after they'd both taken up residence on the couch. "You've been quiet ever since we got in from Hammersley."

"Hmm..." Her fingers slipped beneath the surface of the fabric, rubbing softly at the skin she found. "I... have to tell you something."

He shifted in his seat, looking down at Kate with a worried expression on his face. "Kate, what's wrong? Are you sick? What's—?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

There was silence; and when a few minutes later, Mike still hadn't responded, Kate began to shift uncomfortably. Lifting her head, she felt Mike's hand stop her gently. Meeting his gaze, she watched the smile form on his lips.

"I'm going to be a dad?" The goofy grin erupted like a supernova, shining in the dim lighting and illuminating every bit of himself and the room.

"_Maybe_. I don't know if I _am_ pregnant."

"But I _could_ be becoming a dad." He leaned down to smother Kate in kisses, whispering that even if she wasn't he would still be happy. "And besides, if you aren't... we could always... _try_."

When _Hammersley _docked out a week later, Nikki had informed Bomber of the situation; and as a result, cornered Kate in the galley when she went in for coffee.

"Hey, X," Bomber greeted, her tone all too cheery.

"Bomber," Kate acknowledged in response. "Before you start asking – because I _know_ that Nikki told you about my situation – I'm... not. I found out last week."

"Oh..." Bomber's face fell. "I'm sorry."

She gave the chef a small smile. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Maybe I am a little bit disappointed, but hey, it doesn't mean that it won't happen."

"Optimistic eh?"

"Always."

* * *

**Author's Note: So there was the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it :) Please don't forget to comment. And to all of you who who are ecstatic about Ursula leaving, I wouldn't write her off completely... Life dictates that she'll be back again to stir things up - it's just a matter of _when_ she'll return ;)**


	8. Chapter 7: Better Off

Bomber felt her jaw slacken, moving a little bit closer to listen to the conversation. There was just no way in hell Kate had just _that_. She spared a glance at Nikki, whose similar expression said everything she needed to know. However, to make sure she was indeed not going insane, she asked Kate if she could 'kindly repeat that last statement?'

Kate's jaw clenched and then relaxed. Drawing a breath she repeated her previous words. "She said that Mike was better off with Ursula."

She was again, met with silence from both females, as well as the pained expressions that had previously made its appearance on their faces.

"There is _no way_ that she said _that_," Bomber insisted. "It's Mike's _mother_. How could she say _that_?"

"Because she thinks it's true?" Kate retorted, sighing. "I don't know why she would say that. I have no idea what goes through her mind and I don't care to know."

"Aww, Katie..." Nikki wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulders, drawing her into a half hug. "Does Mike know?"

"Yeah..."

"And?" Bomber prodded, raising her eyebrows. "What'd he say? What'd he do about it?"

"He told _me_ to ignore her and told _her_ to 'lay off.'"

"At least he said something to her. Some guys are too scared to tell off their mothers," the chef replied thoughtfully.

"Why did she make the comment anyway?" Nikki asked. "It's not as if you did anything to offend her, because knowing _you_ Katie, you can't possibly have done anything wrong... Well, nothing that _I_ can think of..."

"She'd found out that I might have been pregnant," Kate started, brushing away the strands of hair that had fallen from its ponytail, "But when she found out that I wasn't she just lashed out. I didn't do anything wrong except not be pregnant."

Bomber looked at her, horrified. "What a bitch!"

Nikki snorted. "No shit."

* * *

**Author's Note: My apologies for the somewhat rude ending, but there were no other alternatives that I could think of that suited what I wanted. Anhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was only short, but I figured short and sweet would be better off for this scene rather than something long and drawn out. My initial reaction to the event itself was a lot like it. Short, sweet and straight to the point: M's Mum is a _bitch_**.


	9. Chapter 8: The Hill

**One Good Year (Or Something like It)  
**_`Chapter 8: The Hill_

Saturday night and Kate was at home reading a book. She had turned down an invitation to join the rest of the crew at the pub, with Nikki and Bomber putting up a hefty fight to try and persuade her to change her mind. Mike too, had done all he could (almost) to get her down at the frequented meeting place. She stood her ground though, insisting that she'd rather a quiet night at home to catch up on some reading and paperwork. She was successful in her first endeavour; her second however, was a complete failure. For almost four hours she had taken residence on the couch, fingering through the pages of a well-read paperback. And when at last she put the book down and rubbed her eyes, it was just after twelve.

Mike was supposed to have come home half an hour ago. Frowning, Kate located her mobile to check for any messages or missed calls. There was one message.

_From: Mike Flynn_

_0423332838_

"_kaatteee1! I mmiss yoouuu111! Wgherreee arree wyouuv?"_

_Received:_

_23:30:28_

_03/11/2009_

Reading the few lines of text, Kate smiled, rolling her eyes. Slipping the mobile into her pocket, she picked up her keys and slipped through the front door, the warm night wind greeting her. It was going to be a _long_ night (ahem, _early_ morning) if Mike was drunk – especially if she had to walk him up the hill.

Nikki spotted Kate before she had spotted her. She could see from her position at the bar, the unusually happy grin she wore despite the late hour. The contented grin caused her to smile, and she shifted her gaze to ET who was at the opposite end of the bar, downing shots with the other guys.

"Hi Kate," Nikki greeted, once the executive officer had walked up to her. "Have you decided to join us?"

Kate shook her head, 'no'. "I'm just here to pick up Mike."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow.

Bomber, who was sitting in the barstool beside her, smirked. "Has he been a naughty boy?"

Kate threw them both a glare. "Don't even think about it. I'm just here to take him home because he is intolerably drunk, and will most likely pass out if he catches a cab."

"So your plan is I'm guessing, to walk him up that hill?" Nikki asked, hiding a smile. Walking that hill alone was enough to make a person sober. To a degree, of course.

"Precisely. Now..." She looked over to where he was sitting, sighing at the sight. He wasn't _that_ drunk, but he was definitely merrier. "The boys don't know anything about Mike and I do they?"

"Not a clue," Nikki commented, sipping at her beer. "I could be wrong though; but considering they are a rather... clueless lot, I'd be inclined to say that they don't even suspect it."

"Okay." Kate walked over to rowdy bunch of men. "Mike," she started, a smile on her lips, "I think it's time you go home. You need to sleep. You have to finish off the paperwork in the morning for NavCom, not to mention nurse that enormous hangover you're going to receive, courtesy of all the alcohol you've consumed."

She placed a hand on his arm, willing him to stand up, but he persisted in staying seated – at least a little while longer. "Just one more minute, Babe," he slurred, causing numerous eyebrows to shoot up. Even she herself raised an eyebrow, the rather intimate nickname catching her off guard. She composed herself quickly though, and removed her hand from his arm.

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes, "You can stay if you want, but I'm not waiting around for you. I'll see you tomorrow."

She was already outside when she noticed that Mike had followed her out, his posture waning as he tried to stay upright. Sighing, she stopped and waited for him to catch up, smiling as he nearly sagged into her arms.

"I'm sorry, Kate," he murmured softly into her shoulder.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Kate replied, running a hand through his dark hair. "Come on; let's get you home before you pass out on me."

She pulled at his hand and he followed; a puppy following its master. As they trudged the hill, the combination of the fresh sea breeze and the tiring walk began to sober Mike up.

"Mmm, Kate?" he asked.

"Yeah?" She glanced over at him, a frown appearing. "What's wrong?"

"Are you staying over tonight?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't want to wake to an empty bed _as well_ as a blinding hangover," he answered. "Will you please stay?"

The tone in which he requested was sincere, making Kate smile. Resting a hand on his cheek, she nodded. "I'll stay." A pause. "You really are such a big baby sometimes."

* * *

**Author's Note: So that was that chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review before you move on :) I quite honestly thrive on reviews - the make want to write more chapters. So on that note, thank you to all the lovely people who have reviewed previously, you guys are awesome :D**

**I suspect that the next chapter (which _has_ been written ^^) will be up just before, or just after Christmas. If I don't post before the jolly man in red makes his rounds though, I just want to wish everyone a very merry and safe Christmas :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Going Official

Kate let out a slow breath, keeping her eyes trailed on the scale model ship sitting on the shelf behind Commander Marshall. If she tilted her head just the right way, she would be able to see an extremely detailed sword fight built up on the deck.

"Kate?"

Her eyes flickered back to meet the Commander's gaze. She smiled hesitantly. "Are you sure about this? A shore posting will lead to promotion, but are you sure you want to do this now?"

Kate nodded confidently. "I'm sure. I think—I need to do this." She paused, her gaze wandering to glance out the window to where Mike was chatting casually with one of the NavCom staff. "I'm not ecstatic about taking a position here, but I know there are always other opportunities to go back to living aboard. Besides... the paperwork will be worth it."

Marshall glanced out the window too, taking note of the Hammersley CO, and catching the small smile on Kate's lips as he turned away. "I'll file the paperwork this afternoon," he said. "It'll be good having you around, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Sir. If that's all..."

"Yes, yes, that's all. I'll inform you of when you're paperwork has been approved and when your posting on Hammersley is complete."

Kate nodded in thanks before departing swiftly and joining Mike on the other side of the glass window. He smiled as she joined him, unconsciously moving just a little bit closer without being too obvious. They continued to talk with the fellow NavCom officer a few minutes more before they departed and headed in the direction of the ship.

"How do you think the crew will react?" Kate asked, looking up at the hunk of grey metal swaying peacefully with the current.

"To what? Your unexpected request for a shore posting, or our more than professional relationship?" Mike asked in return.

She laughed. "Both."

He shrugged. "They'll be a bit shocked on both accounts." He gave her a sideways glance. "But somehow I think that Nav and Bomb won't be too surprised about either revelation."

Kate smiled. "They've known for a while," she admitted, "About our relationship that is. I've only hinted at a shore posting. I doubt they'll be too disappointed, though they will have to sustain long periods of no information while they're out at sea. Unless, of course, _you're_ willing to feed their slight obsession to obtain information about us."

Mike chuckled. "No, thank you. You can keep that honour."

They stopped at the gangway, a comfortable silence falling upon them. It was Mike, a moment later, who decided to break it. He gestured toward the gangway, a sad yet heartfelt smile on his sea chapped lips.

"Care to lead the way?" he asked.

Kate smiled up at him. "Always the gentleman."

"Only for you, Kate."

* * *

**Author's Note: The usual stuff really. Review please :D**


	11. Chapter 10: EightySeven Percent

Nikki giggled merrily as she downed another glass of wine, her cheeks blushing red with the alcohol running through her system. Bomber sat beside her, feet propped up on the coffee table, a bottle of beer in her hand. A laptop sat between them.

"She's become cluckier since getting that shore posting," Nikki observed, sighing at the memory. Kate's unexpected transfer request had come as a surprise to the crew, even to Nikki and Bomber who had both known for some time that it was inevitable.

"That much is obvious," agreed Bomber, raising her beer to her lips. "It appears that the uptight XO we knew and loved has disappeared. Almost," she added as an afterthought.

"I wouldn't completely rule that out..." Nikki mumbled, before grinning in delight as Kate's name popped up on her instant messenger. "Kate's on!" She grabbed the laptop sitting between them and clicked on Kate's name. A window immediately appeared and she began to type.

"_Hi Kate!"_

A moment of silence, and then,

"_Hey Nik... Bec."_

Nikki laughed, shifting so that Bomber could see what was being said. Bomber grinned at Kate's greeting, responding in kind.

"_Bec says 'Hi'."_

"_How kind. So how's it going?"_

"_Not too bad. We're just having a glass of wine, a bottle of beer before we go our separate ways and turn in for the night. What about you? I thought you would be at the pub with the boys."_

"_I could say the same about you two; but in response to your question: I've been doing paperwork all night, and no. Mike invited me down, but I needed to get the paperwork completed before the end of the week."_

"_That's too bad. Well... for him maybe, but not for us. With the boys out we can have you all to ourselves!"_

"_... Somehow I feel like that statement implies that you're going to mess with me again. Perhaps another interrogation?"_

"_Oh shush, Katie."_

"_I'm right, aren't I?"_

"_You always were a smart student."_

On the other end of the connection, Kate rolled her eyes, sighing as she leaned back into the couch. It was going to be another long interrogation if Nikki and Bomber had their way.

"_Fine. What is it?"_

Nikki grinned. "She folds so easily."

Bomber nodded, saying, "It's probably because she has no other choice. We're a pretty annoying duo."

Her companion replied with a laugh, typing up her next question carefully.

"_How clucky are you?"_

Kate snorted, a smirk forming.

"_You're all subtlety and ease aren't you? Well gosh, I wouldn't know. Maybe just a little bit?"_

"_A little? Really?"_

"_Yes. A little."_

"_We don't believe you Katie."_

She raised an eyebrow. Of course they didn't believe her. When did they ever? She was about to respond when another message appeared on her screen, causing her to laugh out loud. Sometimes what Nikki and Bomber came up with really made her laugh...

"_We've seen how you've been acting lately. __**Especially**__ when you're around babys... Is there something you're not telling us Kate?"_

A pause.

"_OHMYGOD! ARE YOU PREGNANT?"_

Kate yelped, typing quickly.

"_What? No! I am not pregnant! NOT PREGNANT._"

"_Aww. That's too bad, Kate, because all the signs are pointing in that general direction. Unless of course you and Mike are planning..."_

Nikki and Bomber watched the screen eagerly, noting how long it was taking Kate to respond to their message.

"_We might have talked..."_

"_Oh?"_

Kate smiled despite her slightly annoyance, her cheeks going rosy as she typed her next words.

"_He suggested that we 'try'."_

"_Try as in—"_

"_Yes. Try as in 'try for a baby'."_

"_AWWW! Does that mean it's an eighty-seven per cent yes?"_

"_What?"_

"_Are you eighty-seven per cent sure you want a baby?"_

"_I don't know... Maybe? Sometimes when Mike and I go for a walk or to the shops, I see mothers with their kids and I get this warm feeling run up through to my chest, and it makes me wonder. What if I had __**that**__? I see those kids and I think that I really want to be a mum. They make me want my own family, and I do."_

"_AWWW! No wonder you're eighty-seven per cent clucky!"_

"_What? 'Eighty-seven per cent clucky'? You two are rating how clucky I am?"_

Nikki and Bomber laughed, sighing jubilantly as they replied.

"_That we are."_

Another pause.

"_... Kate."_

"_Kate, you still there?"_

They frowned at her silence, wondering if she was ignoring them.

"_Kaattee?"_

"_Um... Yeah, sorry guys. I just—"_

"_What happened?"_

"_Mike walked in and was reading over my shoulder."_

The two brunettes shared a confused glance.

"_And?"_

"_... He saw what you said about me being eighty-seven per cent clucky."_

**Author's Note: Well, I hope that you all had a wonderful Christmas and got tons of presents and food :D I also hope that if you braved the Boxing Day sales, that you nabbed a few bargains and enjoyed yourself. I trust that you all enjoyed this chapter of _One Good Year_, so please, please review - they'll be like belated Christmas presents :D I'll most likely update in two days time, so mark it on your calendar ;)**


	12. Chapter 11: Back

"Mike?"

Hammersley's captain froze, the voice registering. Turning on his heel, he broke into an awkward smile as the person whose voice had spoken grinned back at him.

"Ursula? What are you doing here? I thought you were on holidays in Asia."

"I was, but then I got in a few days ago. I'm just in Canberra visiting a few relatives and friends before heading back up to Cairns," she explained, her grinned never wavering, "Fancy seeing you here though. What brings you down to the capital? Work?"

"Yeah. I just had a meeting with some of the brass," Mike answered. "I'd better get going though. I have to make a few phone calls and arrangements before I head back tomorrow."

Ursula's smile wilted. "Oh. So soon? How long have you been here?"

"Just a few days."

"That's too bad. If I'd known you were around, I would've come and visited you. Where are you staying? We could catch up for dinner tonight. That way you can tell me what you've gotten up to since I've been away."

Mike took a cautious step backwards, his hand automatically reaching up to rub the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "Look, Ursula, Kate and I are together now. We have been for a while, so I don't want to compromise what we've got. If I go out to dinner with you, I'd be risking the relationship I hate with Kate. I don't want to lose her." He paused. "We can be friends, but nothing more." He glanced down at his watch. "I've got to head off, but maybe we'll see each other again. Stay safe."

Then with a turn on his heel, he walked down the steps and collapsed into the back of a waiting taxi. Pulling out his mobile, he dialled a familiar number, waiting for the incessant ringing to stop with her voice.

"_Hello, Kate McGregor speaking."_

"Kate," he greeted, a smile forming.

"_Mike!"_ she cried, sounding surprised. _"I wasn't expecting you to call until later on. What's so important that you're calling me now? You do realise that I'm at _work_."_ A statement, not a question – he _should_ know better.

"I know, but I had to tell you. I didn't want to let it wait."

"_Okay? What is it?"_

Mike let out a low sigh, running a callused hand over his tired features. "I saw Ursula just a few minutes ago."

Silence.

"Kate?"

"_Yeah, I'm still here. What was she doing in Canberra?"_

"Visiting a family and friends."

"_I see."_

"Look, Kate. She asked if I wanted to meet up for dinner." More silence. "I declined. I told her that we were in a relationship and that I didn't want to compromise what we have. You're everything to me, Kate, and I didn't want to hurt you by saying 'yes'."

A muffled sob broke in his ear, and he was immediately alert. "Kate? Kate, what's wrong?"

"_Mike... I—You're everything a man should be and everything more. Thank you for not saying 'yes'."_

"Clear the tears, Kate. I'm just your average bloke, with the exception of me being the luckiest because I have you. Now, I've just arrived at my hotel, so I need to get going; but I'll be back tomorrow, and we can talk more then, okay? I'll see you then, Kate."

* * *

**Author's Note: It was inevitable. Shhheeee's baaaccckkkk! Ahem, yes, Ursula is back from her holiday. However, this chapter is the last you'll see and probably hear of the other blonde lady. From now on, the looming cloud of Ursula will be gone and happy, cheery sunny days of MK will prevail :D Maybe. Anyhow, please leave a lovely review and maybe I'll update super duper quick and post the next chapter tomorrow ;)**


	13. Chapter 12: Christmas Blues

Kate sighed fitfully, her eyes diverting to look out her office window at regular intervals. She hated it sometimes. Her job. The Navy. She hated that families had to be separated during what was supposedly one of the merriest times of the year. And yet here she was, along with other several hundred defence personnel around the world, waiting for loved ones to come back home. She pulled her gaze downward, refusing to let the paperwork in front of her come home with her that night. Scanning over the paragraphs, she signed her name at the bottom before repeating the process again.

Two piles, one writing utensil and multiple curses later, Kate put her pen down with a satisfied smile. It was short-lived however, as Marshall's sharp knock signified his appearance. Looking up slowly, Kate gave him a nod to enter.

"Sir, what can I do for you?" she queried, carefully moving the paperwork to a less prominent part of her desk.

"I know it's Christmas, so I wanted to apologise for you having to come in today," he began.

Kate shrugged as nonchalantly as she could without making it too obvious about what she was really feeling inside. "It doesn't matter. _Hammersley_'s out on patrol, so there wouldn't have been anyone for me to spend Christmas with anyway."

Marshall grimaced. "I didn't mean for that to happen either, Kate. However, I just wanted to inform you that _Hammersley_ will be coming into port later this evening, in time for Christmas dinner."

She raised her gaze to meet his, surprised. "Tonight?"

"I called them in. There are enough ships out on patrol without _Hammersley_ joining them. They've all worked hard this year and deserve to spend Christmas at home."

"Thank you, Sir!" Kate grinned. "I'll hold Christmas dinner at mine. I know I still have plenty of snags left over from the last time the crew came over for dinner, and I can make a salad from whatever I have in my fridge."

"I'm sure that the crew will my fine with whatever you make them," Marshall nodded, moving to leave.

"Sir?" He stopped at the door and turned. "Would you like to join us?"

He gave her a smile and shook his head. "No, thank you. My wife has cooked a roast and my kids and grandkids are up from Sydney."

"Okay then. Have a good Christmas, Sir."

"You too, Lieutenant."

_ETA to Base_

_1900 hours_

"When did you say the call come through, Nav?" Mike asked, turning his captain's chair to look at his navigator.

"About ten minutes ago, Sir," she replied with a check of her watch. "Commander Marshall just said that we weren't needed out here and to come back home for Christmas."

"And we're on route to base now," he stated, eyebrows meeting in confusion. "Marshall doesn't usually call us back in... He's usually sending us out."

"Maybe he's had a change of heart," Nikki suggested, glancing over to Bomber who was smirking.

"Or he feels guilty," Bomber chipped in, moving to stand beside the only other female on the bridge. "He probably feels guilty for separating people from loved ones."

Mike caught the lilt in her voice but ignored it, allowing for a smirk to grace his lips a moment before turning back into the serious captain that he was... _God, he missed Kate_. "I'll be down in ComCen if I'm needed," he stated, departing the bridge within seconds of speaking.

Nikki and Bomber exchanged a glance, eyebrows raised in silent question.

"He's probably calling Kate," Nikki started, shrugging, "Probably telling her the good news."

"She probably already knows," Bomber replied, "Considering she works at NavCom."

"Too true."

When _Hammersley_'s commanding officer knocked on the ComCen door and asked that he use the sat phone, the RO's assistant gestured to say 'go ahead' and turned to return to his work. When Mike sat down and dialled home, the absence of the RO was mentally noted.

"_Hello, Kate McGregor."_

"Kate!" Mike grinned merrily to himself, leaning forward to prevent any eavesdropping.

"_Mike!"_ He could practically hear the grin in her voice. _"Did you receive the good news? You've been charged to come home."_

"Yeah, Marshall rang in a couple of minutes go. I had to get Nav to repeat back what he said though. I think I might have been in shock at how hospitable he was being," he laughed. "I'm looking forward to coming home and spending Christmas with you," he added, his voice lowering.

"_I'm looking forward to having you come home,"_ she replied softly. _"But you're going to have to save anything romantic for after. I'm throwing an impromptu Christmas celebration here at home for the crew, so pass the message along that dinner's on me. Backyard barbie with salad and cheap alcohol." _

Mike chucked, nodding. "I'll pass the message along." He paused. "They'll be indebted to you for this. I doubt that many of the crew had anything planned for when they get back considering we were pretty damn sure we'd be out until next week."

"_Yes, well, I'm happy to do it. Oh." _There was a short silence on the other end, Kate's voice breaking through a moment later in a hurried rush, "_I've got to go Mike. The barbie's ready and I need to get cooking. I'll see you when you get home!"_

"Sir?" RO's stern voice prevented any reply to be said, and Mike put down the phone wearily. "Who gave you permission to use the sat phone?"

Mike frowned, raising his eyebrow at the lack of restraint in his RO's reprimand. "Your assistant."

"Oh." He glanced over at the other man, taking note of the small smirk he tried to hide. "My apologies." He paused. "Is that all?"

"Ah, yes, that's all." Mike stood, stepping to the door before he turned around again. "Actually—Robert, Kate's throwing a barbeque at my place for Christmas when we get back and she's invited the crew. That includes you."

"Is that order or a request, Sir?" RO raised his eyebrows.

"A request."

"I'll be there," he replied after some thought. A small smile graced his lips, but he was nonetheless upset that his authority and planned timetable had been breached. CO or not, the ComCen was _his_ domain.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I updated super early - aren't I just brilliant? Anywhow, the next chapter will most likely posted tomorrow night - another super early update :D I will admit that I am trying to 'knock off' this story before January 3rd, because after that, there won't be an update until the 13th, as I am sailing on the _Young Endeavour_ :D:D I'm really excited, so that's why I'm updating so quickly. I need to get the story out of the way so that I can concentrate on my other fic, _You, Me and the Navy_, and get rid of some homework. Hope you enjoyed this part and get ready for the next one ;) It's completely fluffy.**


	14. Chapter 13: Together Forever

Mike snuck his arm around Kate's waist, stealing a kiss as they waved off all of their guests. Closing the door as the final person disappeared into moonlit night, Kate turned in his arms, smiling at the glint in his eyes.

"Mike," she warned.

"Kate," he replied, smirking. "I have something for you."

She raised an eyebrow in surprise, watching as he dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Heartbeat thudding in her ears, she waited for the bending of the knee and the speech she knew would accompany it.

It didn't come.

Her eyebrows came together in confusion and she raised her gaze from the velvet box to the blue eyes burning with passion. He gave her a small smile, flicking open the lid to reveal a heart shaped pennant on a gold chain.

"I know it's overdone, the whole gold necklace, love heart thing, but I couldn't think of anything else to give you that didn't involve me stealing," he said softly, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Do you like it?" he added, anxiously.

Kate bit on her lip, willing her gaze to meet his after its drop to the necklace. "It's perfect," she murmured, removing the necklace from its protective outer shell and holding it up to the light. The heart glittered in the light, casting small beams of beauty around them.

"I had it engraved too," he added, flipping the heart over and nervously awaiting her response.

She squinted a little, reading the two words engraved in a delicate cursive script on the back of the heart. _"Oh,"_ she breathed, her voice catching in her throat. "Mike... You—"

"Kate, I mean it. I promise you, we'll be together forever even if it means my career." He kissed her temple and hugged her tightly. "You're everything to me, Kate."

Kate buried her face in the crook of his neck. "If you only knew how much you mean to me Mike..." she whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: My apologies for the shortness of this chapter, but it was only meant to be a follow up of the previous chapter. I hope you enjoyed the complete and utter fluffiness of it all, and if anyone can spot the oh so subtle science reference in there, I'll update tomorrow ;) If not then you'll just have to wait a few days until the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14: Confessions

Commander Steve Marshall had been kind that year. God knows why, but the crew of _Hammersley_ were sure as hell thankful for his merry spirit and joyful attitude. They all knew that he had some sort of biased opinion against them. Nobody knew _why_, they just knew that he _did_. But whatever happy pills that man was on, no-one decided to question and just went ahead and enjoyed the break that they had been given until after the New Year. Two splendid weeks of freedom was rather appealing. Still, the question begged: what was a man to do with all that time?

"Let's go fishing, Kate."

Kate gazed up from her novel, green eyes flashing in what could only described as a 'what the _hell_' look. "Really, Mike? You want to go _fishing_?"

"Yeah," he grinned, picking up the phone. "You can take Nav and Bomb, and I can take Charge, ET, Buff and Swain. It's a fair trade – me and the boys can do a bit of fishing and you and the girls can gossip, or whatever you three do."

"You just want to get back out on the water, don't you?" Kate asked, turning her attention back to her novel.

Mike watched her intently, waiting for the continuation he knew was coming. "Fine. But _you're_ making the phone calls and organising everything."

He was grinning for the rest of the day, making the necessary phone calls and setting the fishing trip for the day after tomorrow. They would all meet at the wharf and take his boat out. It was BYO, but he would be providing lunch if they got hungry during their outing. Kate rolled her eyes constantly throughout the whole ordeal, her attention entirely devoted to reading the pages in front of her and not dealing with the six foot plus of male currently organising a fishing expedition.

"Kate?"

"Mmm-hmm? What is it Mike?"

"Are you okay with this?" He knelt beside her on the couch, kissing her knuckles. "You just don't seem very... enthusiastic about it."

Kate smiled, patting his face absently. "I know I don't seem very enthusiastic, but I am. I get to spend a whole day on the water with the people I enjoy spending time with. However, I don't and will not, ever understand how you can stand to be out at sea even though you're shore leave and were only out two days ago. Make sure you pick up bread when you go to get groceries," she added, "We're all out."

Mike chuckled, leaning in to kiss her temple. "That's one of the many things I love about you Kate. You can tell me you hate my obsession with the ocean right out and still soften the blow with something like a reminder to pick up bread."

She shrugged in response, a small smile worming its way onto her face. "You know me, the queen of softened blows."

The day of the scheduled fishing trip, the weather could not have been any better. The sun was out, the fluffy white clouds were placed just so, and the swell on the bay was, well, almost nonexistent. All in all, it was perfect. Even Mike's attempts to pull Kate out of bed earlier that morning had been successfully achieved.

"You know, Kate," Nikki drawled, leaning back in her seat and welcoming back the sun that had momentarily disappeared behind a cloud, "Mike's been pretty cheery lately. Well, since I last saw him on Christmas Day, he's been a great deal _more_ cheery. Care to share?"

"Share what?" Kate asked, raising her eyebrows with a laughing smile. She knew exactly _what_ they wanted her to share—like she would actually tell them.

"You know what, Kate," Bomber answered, returning with their proffered drinks and handing them around.

"Really? I must have forgotten. Do enlighten me," she requested with an amused smirk. "Unless of course you two don't actually know what I have to 'share'."

"Oh Kate, stop playing dumb," Nikki interrupted, rolling her eyes, "It doesn't suit you."

Kate shrugged in response. "Well then, I honestly have no idea what I supposed to be sharing." She feigned innocence and was pretty damn sure they believed the nonchalant air she had adopted, until Bomber next spoke.

"Kate. Seriously. Did something happen between you and Mike that's caused him to start suddenly belting out old ballads?"

She sighed, her eyes flicking the direction of the four men watching their rods with bottles of beer in their hands. "No," she answered. "The answer is 'no, nothing happened'. If anything, he's cheery because he got me to get of bed this morning."

The two brunettes raised their eyebrows. Kate scoffed. "It is _not_ what you two are thinking. Nikki, you know how I am in the mornings."

"Yeah, yeah, you turn into the Grinch that didn't get enough sleep." She shook her head. "It's a wonder you get up at all in the mornings."

Bomber laughed, calming down a bit before questioning Kate further, "So nothing happened between you two other than he successfully got you to get out of bed this morning?"

"That would be correct."

"Damn. And we were so sure it was because you were pregnant or that he'd proposed and you'd said yes..."

"Don't get your hopes up—it's only been a year."

Hours later, when the fishing gentlemen had reeled in their lines and decided that they were tired of sitting and standing, and the lady friends of the yacht had decided to retreat within for more wine, Kate was left with the boys on deck and conversing about the goings on around Hammersley since she had left.

"It hasn't been that interesting, Ma'am," Charge said, "A few FFVs here and there but nothing life threatening, thank _God_."

"You sound as if you're bored," Kate replied, smiling.

"Maybe just a little bit."

A calm silence overtook them. Kate gazed out at the horizon and the boys (Mike was somewhere below doing God knows what), sipped at their beer.

"Ma'am?" Buffer broke the silence, addressing the only female company present.

"Yeah, Buff?" She looked around, watching him expectantly, waiting for the following question.

"Do you love him?"

Kate felt her cheeks warm. She'd never been asked that question before. She had always known that of course she loved him, but the endeavour of admitting that fact out loud was uncharted territory.

"Yes." The word left her before she could think over her words.

Buffer smiled, Swain, ET and Charge grinning secretly behind him before turning to chat among themselves. Kate felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and she _knew_ that was Mike was there behind her, that he had _heard_ her affirmative answer. He kissed her neck and then turned her around, kissing her lips.

"Do you love me, Kate?" he asked, loud enough so that everyone could hear.

She nodded. "Yes."

There were a series of catcalls from inside, and they knew that Nikki and Bomber had heard. Kate was about to shout when the feeling of the ground falling beneath her appeared. She was falling backwards and Mike was still there, holding her. She spied the laughing eyes of Nikki and Bomber's poked out tongue just before they hit the water.

"Oh, you—"

The sound of laughter from above was the last thing they heard before they emerged.

"You're next, Nikki Caetano!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I have to be honest with you guys - for a moment while writing this chapter it sounded like I was about to kill off Mike and Kate. After doing a quick re-read though, I changed a certain word to read something else and voila, now they don't seem to die :D Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Most likely outcome in terms of update will be sometime tomorrow, as per usual. I am quite excited to be almost finished with this fic - the new year, not so much. But that's me. Until tomorrow, peeps.**

**Happy New Year :D**


	16. Chapter 15: The Promise of a Ring

_The Bar,  
__An hour ago—_

Nikki took another swig of her beer, already a little tipsy from the alcohol. Eyeing ET on the other side of the bar, she grinned goofily.

"Why so happy, Nik?" Kate asked, sitting in the bar stool beside her.

"Because you and Mike are together," she answered, giggling, "_And_ because I _llooovveee_ Josh."

Kate laughed, patting her friend on the shoulder. "I wouldn't say that too loud. Mike might hear you."

"Speaking of _Mike_," Nikki slurred, "You tell that man of yours that he better put a _ring_ on your finger. Otherwise I'm going to come around and beat him up with my baseball bat."

"You don't have a baseball bat."

"I have a cricket bat."

She rolled her eyes. "That's assuring. _Fine_, I'll pass along your message to Mike."

_The Beach,  
__Now—_

"Mike, Nikki asked me to pass something along." Kate fell back into the sand, wriggling her toes and gazing up at the man towering above her.

"And what would that be?" he asked, smiling.

"She said that you have to put a ring on my finger." She blushed at the words, annoyed at the feeling because what the _hell_, they weren't _her_ words. "Her words, not mine. I—She was a little tipsy and—I'm rambling." She felt her cheeks redden further and she closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Hopefully I will."

Kate's eyes shot open. "Hopefully you will?"

"Yeah..." He smiled softly, sitting down too. "Hopefully I'll put a ring on your finger."

"Oh. Um..."

He turned to her, all hopeful blue eyes and boyish worry lines. "Would you say yes?"

The question caught her off guard, there was no doubt about that. But—would she say yes? A few days ago she had professed her love for him _in front_ of him, so was she ready to say 'yes' to a question that could apply so much. Would she say yes? Would she willingly spend the rest of her life with this man, for better and for worst until death do they part?

"Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologise for how amazingly short this chpater is, but I wanted to keep it simple and get straight to the point. I'll also admit that I was running short on time, because hey, it was New Year's Eve, and I had to get ready to brave the scorching hot city .**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter (despite its length). Happy New Year, and I'll probably update tomorrow. Until then,**


	17. Chapter 16: Hot Summer's Eve

New Year's Eve was always forecasted to be hot. But it was never forecasted to be boiling, with certain items of clothing able to render one blind and the asphalt gaining the ability to substitute as an oven. For Kate, just looking out the window of NavCom's wonderfully air-conditioned building, made her feel like she had sunburn.

"I'm not going to survive," she murmured, shifting her gaze to catch the time on her laptop.

_3:37 PM._ It was going to be a long, hot New Year's Eve.

She inwardly groaned and reached for her water bottle, gulping down the precious liquid without so much as a second look to see whether or not there was enough water left. Sighing at the refreshing, cold feeling running through her body, Kate smiled despite herself.

"Are you ready, Kate?" Mike's head appeared in the doorway, the rest of him following.

He was clad in a pair of khaki shorts and a t-shirt, his thronged feet making her envious of the casual summer look he had going on, whereas here she was melting from the inside out and dressed in the Navy's ice-cream garb.

"I've just got to send this email and then I'll be finished." She clicked the 'send' button on the screen and then signed out, shutting down her laptop before putting both it and the charger in their designated black bag.

Mike remained in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame without a care in the world and watching his favourite girl pack away her belongings. He smiled as she cursed quietly, knowing full well that today was not a good day to be working. Everything burned and scorched, even if they were contained within air-conditioned buildings.

"Okay, I'm set." Kate appeared at his side and he leant down to give her a kiss.

"No, Mike. It is forty bloody degrees so there is no way in hell you are going to come any closer than necessary. I _know_ you'll steal a kiss from me someway somehow, but right now, _no_." She moved past him, walking briskly and reaching the entrance doors where she held her breath and stepped outside.

The hot wind hit her like a slap in the face. It burned her cheeks, her neck, her arms and her eyes. Wincing, she held a hand to her face to block out the bright light that had suddenly blinded her.

"Just a bit bright, isn't it?" Mike mused, appearing at her side. He smirked at her expression and handed over a pair of sunglasses. "Put them on and maybe you won't go blind. We wouldn't want that. If you did go blind you wouldn't be able to see me again." He winked and walked away, leaving Kate in his wake and muttering furiously.

"_Cocky bastard."_

The drive back to Kate's place was short and leaking annoying silence. It was only once Mike had pulled up into Kate's driveway that the silence was broken.

"Kate, my parents are in town and they wanted to have dinner." He glanced over at her, watching her expressions as they went from shock to worry to neutral. "I know we were supposed to meet the crew at the pub for a few drinks, but we can always meet them there a little bit late."

"I—What—But—" She stammered, looking for the right words to say. "What about your mother?"

Mike chuckled, leaning over cautiously to press a kiss to her temple. "Kate, I've talked to my mother and told her to back off; she'll leave you alone."

"If you're so sure..."

The clock read 2345 by the time Mike and Kate had made it to the pub. The crew were still at the bar with full bottles and cups, therefore a little drunker than the two newly arrived officers.

"Took your time," Nikki slurred as Kate approached her.

"We were having dinner with Mike's family," Kate replied with a smile. "We were having a good time."

"_Oooohhhhh, _dinner. Was Mike's mum still a bitch to you?" Her eyes widened, awaiting her answer.

"No." Kate shook her head. "She was actually sort of... kind to me. Better than civil, but not completely fond of me. Anyway, are you ready to ring in the New Year?"

"Josh promised to kiss me," Nikki drawled.

Kate laughed. "Good for you."

"Hey, Kate?" Mike touched her elbow, silently asking permission to lead her away. "Can I see you outside?"

She nodded in confirmation and turned to Nikki. "I'll catch you a little bit later."

Leading Kate away from the crowded pub, Mike came to a stop near the railing separating the bar from the ocean below. Turning to face her, he gave her a slow smile. "I need to ask you something Kate."

"What is it?" Her eyes were wide with wonder and her lips parted and full. "Is something wrong? Did you mother say something?"

"No," he chuckled. "No, it's something else."

"What—?"

Somewhere in the background a bell rang in six times in pairs of two. A moment afterwards, fireworks erupted in the night sky above them. With Kate's face upturned to witness the spectacle going on above them, Mike gazed longingly at the beauty in front of him. Her hair was alight with the colours of the lights flashing around them and her eyes sparkled with the brightness of awe.

"What is that you wanted to ask?" Kate finally questioned, removing her captivated gaze from the sky above to the man in front of her.

"I—" He sighed, leaning in to kiss her fully. "Happy New Year, Kate."

* * *

**Author's Note: My apologies for how stilted this chapter seems, and how I didn't include the scene with Mike's family. In all honesty, I just couldn't be bothered, but hey, I'm going to be amazingly kind and write out a long epilogue (maybe), and if it isn't long, I shall make up for it with how detailed and thought out it is :D**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this final chapter. The epilogue is going to have to wait about two weeks since I'm going away, but until then, you can always re-read this fic, and/or check out my other Sea Patrol fanfics ;)**

**Happy reading everyone!**


	18. Epilogue: And So Begins Another Year

HMAS _Hammersley_ was sent out on patrol soon after New Year, with Mike and his crew weary of the several merry and lost party goers sailing around on the open seas. This situation left Kate on her own once more, NavCom providing the only company for the several lonely days she would spend without Mike or the crew within walking distance of a chat. Hence how Kate found herself gazing out her office window on a Tuesday afternoon, ignoring the pile of paperwork she was supposed to be signing.

Marshall was going to have field day if he knew she was procrastinating. Speak of the devil—

"Kate?" The woman in question turned to face her commanding officer. "What are you doing? I gave you a have a pile of paperwork that needed to be signed and yet I still see the same pile I set in front of you earlier this morning."

Kate rubbed her eyes with a tired hand. "I know, Sir, but—In all honesty, Sir, I'm not all that enthusiastic about paperwork so you will forgive me for ignoring it for as long as I have." She paused, rubbing at her eyes again. "I'll have it on your desk before I leave this evening."

"Good," he nodded, moving to take his leave, but stopping upon remembering his true purpose in stopping by Kate's office. "Kate."

She looked up from the first of many sheets of paper. "Yes, Sir?"

"You've been posted here at NavCom for nearly eight months," Marshall began, stepping back into Kate's office and shutting the door, signalling a 'private conversation'. "You've contributed a lot here, and over that time I've noticed that perhaps you've become bored of the office and shore posting."

"You can't expect me to acknowledge that, Sir," Kate replied, seriously.

"No, I can't and I won't. However, I can tell from the way you're constantly staring out the window into the harbour. I've known for a while that a shore posting isn't suited to what you like, but I also know about you and Lieutenant-Commander Flynn."

"Sir, if there's something we've—"

"You haven't done anything wrong," Marshall interrupted. "No, in fact you've been doing everything right. It was my intention to come here, not to scold you on your procrastination, but to inform you of your promotion to lieutenant-commander."

"I—Sir?" Kate stood abruptly, unsure of what to say. "Really?"

Marshall nodded. "You deserve this Kate – much more than some of the other people around here. Now, as part of your promotion, you will work an additional three months here until a position as CO on one of the patrol boats becomes available, or if you have any certain preferences...?"

"No, Sir. A patrol posting is fine. Thank you." She sat down, a confused crease on her brow. "Thank you..."

"Oh, and Kate?"

She glanced up, raising her eyebrows. "Yes, Sir?"

"They'll be in tonight," Marshall informed her, offering a small smile before reaching for the door knob and stepping out, the door swinging closed in his wake.

Nikki Caetano noticed many things, often picking up on the smallest of changes before anyone else. Her eye for detail was what often either got her in trouble or made her mark at high school and ADFA. Now, as she stood by her charts on the bridge, one eye watching the ship's pacing CO, her eye for detail was about to come in handy.

It wasn't entirely obvious, but it was there – the smallest bulge in his right pocket.

"ETA to base, Nav?" Mike's pacing turned on her and she turned her face up to meet his blue gaze, smiling knowingly at the worry lines gracing his face.

"1900 hours give or take. It's all depending on whether or not we get called to something," she replied swiftly. She paused, watching as he processed the information, before continuing, "She'll be waiting when we dock, you know. Kate."

"I know," he smiled, before giving her an amused expression. "I will never for the life of me, figure out why both you and Bomber have a fascination with mine and Kate's relationship. It's like keeping dibs on what we do is a hobby of yours."

"That wouldn't be far from the truth, Sir," Nikki shrugged, grinning. "But then again, _you_ said it, not me."

He chuckled, nodding. "That I did, Nav; that I did."

The paperwork that had earlier sat on Kate's desk disappeared by five on the dot, leaving enough time for the tired Navy lieutenant to buy groceries, go home, shower, change and make it back to the Navy docks to greet the incoming crew of _HMAS Hammersley_ as they sailed into port.

The sight of the floating grey hunk of metal made Kate smile and she raised a hand in a short wave, knowing that Nikki and Bomber were watching through the bridge windows. Maybe even Mike had spotted her. It had only been two weeks, but God she missed him.

"Kate's down at the wharf, Sir," Nikki stated, smiling cheerfully as she spotted her friend waving up at them from the concrete platforms. "Didn't I say that she would be here to greet us?"

Bomber snorted. "There's no need to get cocky about it."

"I'm just saying: I was right."

Mike listened to the chatter between the two females with only half an ear, his attention whole heartedly given to his gorgeous girl waiting for him down below. She looked tired—even from his position on the bridge—like she hadn't been sleeping, and he felt his heart clench at the thought. Bringing his hand to his pocket, he felt around cautiously for the box he had taken to carrying with him almost everywhere.

This meant that the 'oh shit' feeling that ripped through him when his fingers _didn't _brush velvet was like he had been told a very dim conclusion to his long awaited question.

_Shi—._

"I'll be in my cabin," he bit out, rushing for the door.

It was in the pocket of his whites.

The scene went a little like something out of a movie – all clichés and grand speeches. But from what Nikki and Bomber could observe from the bridge, it was very much a Mike-ish proposal—

_He nearly runs down the gangway, barely sparing a moment to salute before he's got Kate in a tight embrace and spinning her around. He kisses her on the lips as he lets her g,o and before they can blink he gets down on bended knee, not caring in the slightest that his white pants will surely be soiled._

They didn't hear the grand speech or catch the emotional answer, but they could guess from what was currently going on down below that the answer was definitely affirmative.

And it doesn't matter that now that they have finally achieved their goal of Mike putting a ring on Kate's finger, that they're fun little game is over. It's a new year, and heck, they have a _wedding_ to plan.

_Finis_

* * *

**A/N: **And thus ends the _series One Good Year (Or Something Like It_). I would like to take this moment to thank everyone who favourited, subscribed, reviewed and/or followed along anonymously. It's you guys, the readers, who make me smile and want to continue you on with my writing, and who continued to make me come back with more chapters and complete this fic. Now that this has ended, I will have time to continue further with my other fic, _You, Me and the Navy_, so check it out if you want more MK fiction.

I hope that you found this a fitting ending to the series. I've had a great time writing this series. Until next time folks, happy reading :D


End file.
